


i'm through with waiting

by akaashiinperiodclothing (nighttimesympathies)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I laugh so hard, M/M, and i love Kageyama, and i love writing in his pov, but this is number one, i felt like writing something a bit more serious but still in that vein, inspired by Haikyuu Karasuno text chat stories, more than my poor heart can bear, so i think i'll keep doing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttimesympathies/pseuds/akaashiinperiodclothing
Summary: Kageyama tells Hinata how he feels in the way he feels comfortable. In Kageyama's POV.





	i'm through with waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers. I wanted to write this as a thank you to the Haikyuu fandom for providing me with so much laughter through my chemo process for cancer. And this is also my first time writing in Kageyama's POV, and he will forever and always be my fave so this Means Something to me in that sense, too. I hope you enjoy it.

**12:13AM**

Hinata. Hi.na.ta. fuck me this is hard.

i am. Not. equipped to say this to your face. so this will have to do.

i might as well be saying this to your face because wow if you could hear my gut right now you would be like oh this is me circa that game with Aoba Jousai (where you fucking brained me with your ball).

i have only grown to love you all the fucking more since then.

ok, i guess i said it. a brave person would not use their phone but deal with it.

i love you.

no, my parents know nothing about my preference for (eventually) taking it up the ass.

i plan to fucking keep it that way.

as for everyone else (and i mean e v e r y o n e), w a i t.

i mean they probably think we’ve been fucking after practice for months (and they would be right, but you get me).

my heart is sensitive and if this somehow gravitated outside our fragile technological correspondence, it would break.

so let’s not fuck this up.

**4:15AM**

i can taste your cum on my lips. it’s sweet. ever wonder why that is. i do. i think about that shit sometimes while we’re playing. meditative.

now you can laugh about that to yourself.

**5:00AM**

shit i need to be at school five minutes ago. starting off your day with a clusterfuck of constipated confessions (but when do i ever not).

**12:00PM**

see you at practice. love you.


End file.
